1 PLUS 1 is 3 Love is Countless (is BACK!)
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Rangkuman perjalanan Hijikata dan Gintoki menjadi orang tua untuk calon penerus Hijikata jr. Pair :HijiGin. WARN : Shounen Ai, MPREG, OOC. I don't give a ..!.. . Chp 2 : 2nd Month (April)
1. Chapter 1

**GINTAMA**

 **1 PLUS 1 is 3 Love is Countless (is BACK!)**

 **HijiGin**

 **Hijikata Toushiro x Sakata Gintoki**

 **RATED : T**

 **WARN : MPREG, SHOUNEN AI, OOC.  
**

 **SPECIAL TO : HIJIKATA RINKI! Thanks buat hadiah-hadiahnya yak! Tolong AGAPE dibikin TAMBAH NGENES!**

 **Hello, Yla here! Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena saya menghapus cerita-cerita saya, dikarekan suatu dan banyak hal. Saya hiatus nulis kemarin karena sibuk dengan skripsi, and here i am baby, we're back to bussiness!**

 **Ini fict saya yang saya recycle, dan sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya tambahan dan pengurangan adegan cerita. Kosakata masih gitu-gitu aja. Pragarap kagak ada yang berubah, ah tapi BODO AMAT.**

 **Lululu yang pada mau ngeflame, ga terima dengan imajinasi MPREG, ga terima pairing Seme x GinUke i just give friendly message ;**

 **I DONT GIVE A ..!.. TO MAKE YOU HAPPY WITH MY STORY. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS PAIR, THEN JUST LOOK AT YOUR BROWSER WINDOWS, AND IN UPPER RIGHT CORNER, THERE YOU CAN SEE X BUTTON, AND CLICK THAT SHIT TO SAVE YOUR DJEMBUT BEFORE IS ON FIRE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1st Month (March)**

"Jadi Yorozuya sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat ya?"

/"Ya. Maaf Kondou _-san_ , seharusnya hari ini aku bisa masuk kerja dan lagi ada tugas masalah penyelidikan penyelundupan senjata ilegal di Teluk Edo kemarin aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya hari ini."/ Suara Hijikata Toushiro terdengar seperti menyesal di telinga Kondou Isao.

Di Markas Shinsengumi, masih dengan sambungan pribadi ponselnya, pria yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Polisi Shinsengumi hanya memaklumi kejujuran yang telah diucapkan oleh bawahannya yang setia itu. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasmu sebagai suami kepada Yorozuya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengurusnya semua. Lagipula Toshi juga sudah bekerja keras kemarin, sisanya serahkan padaku."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi itu merasa beruntung bisa memiliki pimpinan macam Gorila berspesies manusia yang sangat pengertian pada situasinya sekarang. /"Terima kasih Kondou _-san_."/

"Baiklah. Jangan khawatirkan Shinsengumi, rawatlah Yorozuya dengan baik ya. Kalau sempat aku akan mengunjunginya nanti. Sampai jumpa, Toshi!"

 _TUUUT_

Laki-laki yang sudah memakai kemeja, dan _vest_ Shinsengumi itu mentup ponsel _flip_ miliknya dan menaruhnya di atas meja ruang tamu.

"HOEEEGGHH!"

Begitu suara yang tidak mengenakkan itu kembali terdengar, membuat dia bergegas lagi ke toilet. Dia segera membuka pintu toilet yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Gintoki!" Seru Hijikata pada Gintoki yang dalam posisi membungkuk ke toilet duduk. "Gintoki, sepertinya kita harus ke dokter. Sudah semalaman kau tidak tidur dan mual-mual seperti ini."

Wajah pucat dari pria berambut perak bergelombang menoleh ke arah Hijikata yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir. "Sudahlah, Hijikata- _kun_. Palingan aku masuk angin saja." Tukas Sakata Gintoki, sambil memegang perutnya yang masih terasa kurang enak.

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya dan berkumur dengan penyegar mulut, Gintoki dituntun oleh laki-laki yang selisih tingginya sepuluh senti di atasnya. Dengan perlahan Hijikata mendudukkannya di atas sofa ruang tengah Kantor Yorozuya.

"Ini sudah kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu, minumlah." Hijikata menyodorkan segelas teh hangat buatannya kepada Gintoki.

Walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, dia tidak bisa menolak kebaikan dari Hijikata. Dia pun menuruti apa yang Hijikata perintahkan padanya. "Terima kasih, Hijikata- _kun_."

Teh hangat itu diteguknya. Melewati kerongkongan dan mengalir sampai ke perut. Membuatnya sedikit lebih baik sepertinya. Dia meletakkan lagi gelas yang masih ada sisa teh minumnya di meja ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan, Gintoki? Bubur ayam? Soto? Bakso? Mie Ayam? Ind*mie?" Tidak berhenti sampai teh hangat saja, Hijikata mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada pria dengan kimono tidurnya itu dengan menawarkan makanan penghangat untuk perut.

Sebenarnya dia ingin makan semua apa yang disebutkan oleh Hijikata. Tapi perutnya menolak untuk diisi dengan makanan lezat yang sangat hobi dia santap tersebut. Dia menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apa-apa, Hijikata- _kun_. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam delapan, Hijikata- _kun_ harus segera pergi ke Markas Shinsengumi. Kalau tidak nanti terlambat loh. " Gintoki berusaha berdiri untuk menyiapkan rutinitas harian Hijikata sebelum pergi bekerja. Yaitu memakaikan jas Shinsengumi ke tubuh lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai pemerintahan saat ini.

Ada yang aneh dengan Gintoki. Belum Gintoki berdiri, tangan Hijikata menahannya agar tetap duduk di sana.

"Hari ini aku sudah izin ke Kondou _-san_. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini ke dokter."

"Ta-tapi...!"

Menatap tegas kepada Gintoki, sepertinya Hijikata ingin kalau keinginannya harus dituruti. "Kita akan pergi ke dokter. Ini sudah hari yang keempat kau selalu tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, mual, dan muntah-muntah. Aku juga tahu kau sering pusing. Kemarin kau hampir ambruk saat memasak di dapur."

Iris marun itu melebar. "Kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Kau adalah istriku 'kan? Jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang yang paling aku sayangi, aku pasti segera memperhatikan perubahan itu." Pria dengan selisih usia sepuluh tahun dari Gintoki itu tersenyum lembut, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah si perak.

 **Di Rumah Sakit Oedo**

"He?"

"Jadi selamat, Hijikata-san. Saat ini Sakata-san sedang mengandung. Umur kandungannya sudah menginjak tiga minggu lebih lima hari." Dokter paruh baya itu menyampaikan kabar gembira kepada pasangan Hijikata yang sama-sama melongo dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Alis perak Gintoki naik ke atas, rahang Hijikata melorot ke bawah.

Mencerna kata-kata si dokter yang menjelaskan keadaan Gintoki sekarang yang sedang _mengandung_. Secepat kilat Hijikata merogoh ponselnya. Lalu dia mencari aplikasi browser dan berselancar di dunia maya.

Jari jempol itu cekatan menulis "Sinonim Kata _Mengandung_ "

Tidak lama dari hasil pencariannya dia menemukan persamaan makna kata yang dia cari.

 _Mengandung ; hamil._

 _Mengandung ; bunting._

 _Mengandung ; berbadan dua_.

Satu menit kemudian dia kembali ke kenyataan berada di depan dokter yang memeriksa Gintoki. "Eng.. Dokter, ngga salah periksa? Mengandung itu kan..."

"Ha-hamil 'kan?" Gintoki melanjutkan keterkejutan suaminya.

"Ya, hamil. Dalam perut Sakata-san sekarang ada bayinya, Hijikata-san." Entah kenapa si dokter mulai sebal dengan reaksi tidak biasa dari pasangan suami-istri ini.

Syaraf-syaraf di kepala Hijikata tiba-tiba tertarik ke pusat otak untuk dipaksa bekerja menjawab pertanyaan yang paling susah menurut dia setelah pertanyaan, 'Apa jawaban yang bakal gua dapat kalau gua nembak Gintoki? A. Diterima, , ' . _" Ini bijimana ceritanya Gintoki bisa hamil? Emang sih biasanya kalo gua ena-ena ama dia biasanya dikeluarin di dalem, tapi kan dia ngga punya 'itu'?! Apa pengaruh pas ena-ena dia sering minum bibit unggul gua lewat mulutnya terus dia jadi hamil?! Apa nyipok bibir Gintoki bisa bikin dia hamil?! Jangan-jangan nyentuh kulitnya aja bibit gua bisa auto transfer bibit ke badannya gitu ya?!"_

Tidak lama asap hitam mengepul dari kepala Hijikata dan terjadi ledakan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

DUARR!

"Hi-Hijikata- _kun_!"

"Hijikata- _san_!"

 **Kediaman Yorozuya**

Duduk di sofa butut berwarna biru, Gintoki mengusap-usap perutnya. Sesekali dia pandangi perut yang berlapis kimono corak gelombang biru putih favoritnya itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka sebelumnya bahwa seorang laki-laki sepertinya bisa hamil. Hamil yang secara harfiah, yaitu mengandung jabang bayi di dalam perutnya.

Perasaan kaget, mustahil, takjub, bangga, bahagia, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Mungkin ini perasaan yang dimiliki saat seorang wanita yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah berbadan dua.

Setelah selesai mandi dan keramas untuk meluruskan lagi rambut lurus kebanggaanya yang tadi sempat berubah jadi afro pasca kebakaran di dalam sistem otaknya, Hijikata keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut kimono handuk. Dia mengusap-usap kepalanya meyakinkan tidak ada lagi rambut keriting yang tersisa akibat kebakaran kecil yang sempat membuat heboh Rumah Sakit Oedo tadi.

Ada pemandangan lain yang dia lihat saat berada di ruang tengah.

Biasanya dia melihat Gintoki heboh saat menonton televisi siaran prakiraan cuaca, kini dia diam dan tidak seberapa lagi memperhatikan peramal cantik idola Gintoki terdahulu, Ketsuno Ana. Si perak malah asyik dengan perutnya sendiri.

Pria dengan marga Hijikata itu menghampiri pria yang berstatus sebagai Nyonya Hijikata di sofa ruang tamu Yorozuya. Selama menikah, Gintoki enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah sewa ini. Dia sudah nyaman berada bersama dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di Kabuki-Chou. Dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan _baba_ karena Gintoki masih menepati janjinya kepada almarhum suami Otose _aka_ Ayano untuk melindungi nyawa wanita berusia senja itu sampai kapanpun. Selain itu, walaupun sering cekcok masalah uang sewa bayaran kos namun keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Tapi bukan sayang yang itu loh ya...

Mohon jangan salah paham. Akibatnya bisa fatal.

Seperti...

 _Suatu hari tiba-tiba Hijikata menghampiri Gintoki dan ingin kekasihnya itu bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padanya._

" _Gintoki! Kudengar kau dekat dengan Ayano! Siapa Ayano itu?!" Hijikata terkesan cemburu dan tidak sabar mengenai penjelasan yang harus Gintoki jawab._

 _Gintoki keheranan dengan Hijikata yang mendadak posesif kepadanya. "Eh?"_

 _Dia tidak terima kalau ada orang lain juga harus bersaing dengannya untuk mendapatkan Gintoki. Sudah cukup mati-matian dulu memendam rasa pada kekasihnya, sekarang tidak akan dia lepaskan Gintoki dengan mudah kepada orang lain. "Apa dia perempuan yang harus bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkanmu? Seberapa kuat dia?! Berani sekali bersaing denganku, Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi, Oni no Fukucho!" Tantang Hijikata congkak._

" _Te-tenang Hijikata-kun. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi kalau kau berhadapan dengannya maka kau_ _—_ _"_

" _EHEM-EHEM!"_

 _Suara berdeham serak seseorang mengejutkan keduanya. Sepasang kekasih itu membalik badan ke belakang. Menemukan Otose dengan rokok dijepit di bagian ujung kanan bibirnya._

 _Entah kenapa, rasanya Hijikata melihat Otose seperti mamak-mamak jagoan yang main film Kungflu Hustle yang punya jurus maut Auman Macan setelah makan Bismuat (AN: Parodi Biskuat), Semua Jadi Macan._

" _Yo. Gue Ayano. Apa ada yang mau saingan ama gua?"_

 _Menelan ludah. Lalu tidak membuang waktu, Hijikata bersujud di depan kaki Ayano aka Otose aka CALON MAMA MERTUA._

" _Ampuni hamba, Paduka Ratu! Tolong jangan coret nama hamba dari bursa calon suami yayang Gintoki! Kalau mau coret, coret aja tulisannya TIDAK DI ACC. Mohon kekhilafan hamba dimaafkan!"_

Semenjak hari itu, Hijikata memperlakukan Mama Mertua dengan penuh hormat...

Karena dari pihak Gintoki tidak meminta macam-macam sebagai hadiah hantarannya, maka apa sulitnya bagi pihak Hijikata untuk mengabulkan permohonan sederhana Gintoki untuk tinggal di rumah sewa yang berada di lantai dua Snack Otose? Padahal jauh-jauh hari sebelum melamar kekasihnya, Hijikata sudah mempersiapkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk dibelikan sebuah rumah atau apartemen mewah untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal mereka berdua sebagai mas kawinnya.

Namun Gintoki menolak semua kemewahan itu, karena dia mencintai Kabuki-Chou tentunya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Hijikata sambil melipat kaki di hadapan Gintoki.

Jelas si perak tidak bisa tidur karena dia masih memikirkan calon bayi yang saat ini berada di dalam perutnya sekarang. "Setelah aku tahu ini bukan penyakit, aku malah tambah tidak bisa tidur." Gintoki tertawa kecil. "Pasti dia tidak ingin tidur di dalam sana karena dia ingin memberi tahu kita kalau kita berdua bakal jadi Papa dan Mama."

Dia melihat ekspresi Gintoki yang sangat berbahagia dengan kabar baik yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. "Terima kasih, Gintoki."

"Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, lalu memeluk bagian perut Gintoki. Walaupun belum ada rupa dari janin, melainkan hanya segumpalan darah yang hidup di dalam perut lelaki yang kini mengandung benih cintanya, dia yakin calon penerus nama Hijikata ada di dalam sana.

Hijikata mencium perut Gintoki yang datar. "Terima kasih telah menjadi ibu untuk anakku..."

Tidak bisa dihindari, wajah manis pria berambut perak itu merona merah. Gintoki pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Hijikata dalam pelukannya. Mencium wangi rambut hitam suaminya yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya saat ini. "Tidak. Akulah yang berterima kasih, Hijikata- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa berterima kasihnya aku karena kau menerimaku menjadi istrimu. Kau menerima semua yang ada di dalam hidupku. Dan sekarang kau mengizinkan aku untuk mengandung anakmu, anak kita berdua."

"Hey, Gintoki. Apa menurutmu cinta itu aneh?" Hijikata melonggarkan pelukannya dari perut istrinya.

"Ya?" Si perak itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Hijikata tertawa sambil mendekatkan kepalanya untuk bisa beradu dengan lembut kepada Gintoki. "Karena hanya dicinta, satu ditambah satu sama dengan tiga. Kau, aku, dan bayi kita!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Aku menyukaimu, menikahlah denganku dan jadilah ibu dari anakku, Gintoki."**

 **LOADING**

 **PROCESS**

 **FILE TRANSFER**

 **COMPLETE**

 **"AAAAAPPPPAAAAAAA?!"**

.

 **GINTAMA**

 **1 PLUS 1 is 3 Love is Countless (is BACK!)**

 **HijiGin**

 **Hijikata Toushiro x Sakata Gintoki**

 **RATED : T**

 **WARN : MPREG, SHOUNEN AI,OOC**

 **AN : I DONT GIVE A ..!.. TO MAKE YOU HAPPY WITH MY STORY.**

 **Buat yang baca dan ngeliat review yang nyakitkan mata ngga usah itu dihiraukan orang yang ngeflame2 saya. Saya paham betapa susahnya sekarang nyari kerjaan saat ini, jadi dia sedang berwirausaha untuk jualan drama murahan di kotak review. Dan buat anda yang ngeflame-ngeflame saya, anda berharap saya butthurt? anda berharap saya berenti nulis? anda berharap saya kena troll murahan anda? anda berharap saya suudzon dengan shipper lain?**

 **It's not gonna happen dude.**

 **Saya berterima kasih pada reader yang masih perduli dengan saya, dan sebaiknya kalian ngga usah mbela-mbelain saya dari troll murahan macem ntu. Saya juga ngga ambil pusing ama troll murahan yang nggak jelas yang cuma kepengen orang lain emosi emosi. Semakin kalian ladeni semakin dia muncrat. Udah nikmatin aja cerita saya. Kita disini tujuannya senang-senang kok, bukan tawuran adu bacod pake keyboard.**

 **Ya walaupun saya cukup kecewa fandom Gintama sudah ternodai dengan komentar ngga mutu macem itu. Tapi yah inilah internet. Kita juga harus memaklumi ada orang yang sedikit (atau banyak) yang memiliki kelainan seperti reviewer junk seperti itu.**

 **Tapi...**

 **BODO AMAT**

 **Reply:**

 **Terima kasih pada siapa saja yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya, dan saya tidak berterima kasih pada yang ngeflame saya :D**

Hijikata Rinki : Buat dirimu sayang, semoga lekas sembuh!

UchiHarunoKid : Masama sayang :3 Udah ngga usah dipikirin tu, hahaha.

Guest : Yep, rewrite. Tapi tetep pakek draft yang lama kok! Biarin aja, memang sekarang nyari kerjaan itu sulit. Jadi dia bikin kerjaan sendiri dengan cara ngeganggu orang.

Nozuki0107 : Oke lanjut~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **2nd Month (April)**

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Gintoki. Aku nanti akan cepat pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Pamit si suami di depan pintu geser rumah sewa Kedai Otose di lantai dua.

Pria berkimono putih bercorak gelombang biru itu mengangguk. "Ya. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Hijikata- _kun_."

Mendengar namanya masih ditempeli embel-embel _–kun_ di belakangnya, membuat pria penyuka mayo itu sedikit cemberut. Mata cantik berwarna ruby milik Gintoki memperhatikan ada yang berubah dari wajah tampan suaminya. "Hijikata- _kun_?"

Navy itu melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih menatap heran. "Kenapa kau masih memanggil namaku dengan _suffix_ _–kun_? Itu terdengar seperti aku ini masih bocah tahu." Protes Hijikata yang merasa sudah dewasa dan sudah berhasil _membuahi uke_ -nya. Dia merasa sebagai _seme_ sejati, dipanggil dengan imbuhan _–kun_ menurunkan satu derajat ke-seme-annya. Dia ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan yang lebih manis begitu. Papa, sayang, kakanda, abang, atau sebutan yang manis lainnya.

Gintoki tertawa kecil. "Orang lain bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Oni no Fukucho_ , Hijikata- _san_ , tapi untukku, kau adalah Hijikata- _kun. S_ atu-satunya orang yang bisa memanggilmu dengan nama itu, adalah aku, istrimu."

PLOF!

Mendadak pipi Hijikata mengembung dan berwarna merah.

Dia tidak bisa menolak senyuman Gintoki yang masih beraura bunga-bunga lengkap dengan latar pemandangan rerumputan hijau menghampar di belakangnya.

.

.

 **Markas Shinsengumi.**

Diruangan kerjanya, Hijikata sedang membaca buku laporan yang barusan diserahkan Yamazaki Sagaru, orang yang bekerja di bawah perintahnya langsung. Sudah penat rasanya kepala pria bersurai hitam legam itu melewati tiga puluh menitnya dengan membaca buku itu. Bagaimana tidak penat, yang dia baca itu buku kasus-kasus yang masih ditangguhkan perkaranya dan sampai saat ini belum selesai.

Hijikata merupakan tipe orang yang mengerjakan sesuatu sampai tuntas dengan tenggat waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Jadi kalau melihat masalah-masalah yang tidak diselesaikan dengan tepat waktu membuatnya sakit kepala. Itu sama saja dengan menumpuk pekerjaan, pikirnya.

"Yamazaki, kasus penyalah gunaan obat-obatan ini kok belum rampung?" Tanya Hijikata yang masih memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Yah, itu 'kan baru kasus bulan lalu, _Fukucho_ ," jawab Yamazaki Sagaru dari luar yang membawakan teh ke dalam ruangan atasannya itu. "Lagian waktu itu Komandan lagi ada rapat bersama dengan _Tot-san,_ dan Hijikata- _san_ waktu itu lagi izin dua hari untuk menemani _danna_ yang lagi di rumah sakit."

Ah... ini kesalahannya.

"Maaf, ini salahku." Tanpa gengsi Hijikata meminta maaf pada bawahannya. Kasus itu belum selesai karena semua petinggi Shinsengumi termasuk dirinya sendiri sibuk waktu itu. Maklum, ini kehamilan pertama Gintoki. Jadi untuk meninggalkan si _uke-_ nya yang sedang hamil membuatnya khawatir kalau tiba-tiba Gintoki tidak enak badan atau yang lainnya. "Apakah transaksinya sampai saat ini berlangsung?"

Anpan mania itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tetap lanjutkan penyelidikan. Dua atau tiga hari lagi kita akan melakukan penggerebekan kepada mereka." Dari duduk bersilanya, Hijikata hendak pamit.

"Loh mau ke mana _Fukucho_?"

Dengan cueknya Hijikata melewati Yamazaki yang masih ber- _seiza_ ria dengan teh yang masih utuhnya. "Mau nengok Gintoki sebentar."

" _Fukucho_ —"

.

.

 **Yorozuya Gin-san**

Di rumahnya, Gintoki sedang sibuk membalik halaman per halaman majalah JUMP miliknya. Buku favorit istri Hijikata Toushiro itu adalah satu-satunya hiburan kalau dirinya sedang senggang. Yorozuya masih beroprasi sampai saat ini. Setelah menikah, Hijikata membatasi ruang gerak Gintoki. Bukan berarti Gintoki tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas di Yorozuya, hanya saja Hijikata memintanya untuk tidak bekerja berlebihan mengingat dirinya saat ini kehamilannya menginjak bulan ke dua.

 **TING-TONG**

' _Wah ada pelanggan_!'

Seru Gintoki dalam hati. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak ada satupun mampir di Yorozuya miliknya. Satu kedatangan pelanggan, membuat wajah Nyonya Hijikata itu berseri. Dia pun bangkit dari sofa biru bututnya menuju ke pintu depan.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Berlari kecil untuk menyambut calon pelanggan, dia membukakan pintunya. "Selamat datang di Yorozuya Gin—" wajah yang berseri-seri itu seketika berubah jadi kecut saat dia tahu siapa yang berada di ambang pintu. "- _san_..."

"Sayang, papa pulang!" Sambut Hijikata di depan pintu dengan wajah penuh sumeringah ngga pakek dosa.

Gintoki langsung menarik kerah seragam suaminya tanpa ragu. "Ngapain lo pulang lagi?"

"Eh? A-A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan kok!" Hijikata tahu istri peraknya ini sedang dalam mode _Shiroyasha_ dilihat dari tatapan matanya itu. Dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"APANYA YANG KETINGGALAN LAGI?! INI UDAH KE LIMA BELAS KALINYA ELO PULANG NGAMBILIN BARANG-BARANG ELO! ELO MAU PINDAHAN?! LAMA-LAMA KESEL, GUE SLEDING JUGA KEPALA LO!"

Amuk Gintoki kesal pada suaminya yang membuatnya jengkel di kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan kedua saat ini.

Seperti yang dicerocoskan Gintoki tadi, ini adalah kelima belas kalinya pria sekaligus suaminya yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi pulang ke rumah. Dengan alasan bermacam-macam tentunya. Yang pulang kebelet BAB dan toilet di Shinsengumi rusak, yang pemantik apinya ketinggalan, yang mayonesnya ketinggalan, untung aja itu poni bentuknya V alay tetep nempel di kepalanya, kalau nggak mungkin dia akan mengalami krisis identitas.

.

.

 **Markas Shinsengumi**

Dengan wajah sembab, Hijikata sedang merenung di pojokan ruangan pribadinya. Mengunci lutut, menghadap ke pojokan, di temani awan abu-abu di atas kepalanya. Yamazaki yang merupakan tipe orang yang setia pada pekerjaan dan atasannya pun meringis prihatin melihat Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu dalam kondisi bermuram durja.

Apalagi kalau bukan karena dia lagi-lagi diusir oleh Gintoki karena mungkin si istri muak si suami selalu pulang setiap lima belas menit kalau Hijikata sedang ada waktu luang.

"Ng... _Fukucho_...?" Yamazaki berhati-hati memanggil atasannya tersebut.

Hijikata tidak menjawab. Dia asyik menggambar sesuatu dengan jarinya di atas _tatami_.

Setelah pernikahannya dengan Sakata Gintoki, entah kenapa Hijikata Toushiro yang perangainya keras kini berubah kembali menjadi anak remaja labil. Yah persentase perubahan itu tidak terlalu drastis sih. Dulu Hijikata yang cuek bebek, kini jika menyangkut masalah Gintoki dia sangat amat peka. Bahkan kadar kepekaan perasaan Hijikata melebihi alat _testpack_ yang katanya keakuratannya bisa sampai 99,99%.

Yamazaki hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya tidak salah juga Gintoki kesal kepada suaminya yang selalu pulang untuk menengoknya itu. Karena mungkin Nyonya Hijikata berpikir kalau Hijikata pulang terus itu akan mengganggu pekerjaannya di Shinsengumi. Di sisi lain bukan salah Hijikata juga kalau dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gintoki yang saat ini dalam keadaan mengandung. Apalagi dari puluhan juta kesempatan untuk laki-laki bisa mengandung adalah satu dari sekian juta dan Gintoki adalah orang yang beruntung bisa memiliki anugerah itu.

" _Fukucho_ , Anda harus bisa mempercayai kalau _danna_ baik-baik saja di rumah." Yamazaki berusaha menyemangati Hijikata yang berada di pojokan. " _Danna_ bukan merasa terganggu kalau Anda datang ke rumah untuk menengoknya. Tapi mungkin _danna_ juga mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Lagi-lagi pria bersurai hitam itu hanya diam tanpa menyahut.

"Dia tidak ingin pekerjaan Anda terganggu. Dia juga memberi perhatian pada Anda, _Fukucho._ "

Seketika kepala Hijikata memutar 90 derajat. Dengan wajah lusuh dan menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai Yamazaki hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena dia ingat adegan filem horor Exorcist yang kepalanya bisa muter 180 derajat itu.

"Astagfirullah, _Fukucho_! _Sa-saha anjeun_?!" _**(AN: Bahasa Sunda = Siapa kamu?)**_

Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sembab masih basah dengan air mata dan wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak karena setengah jam yang lalu dia kena bogem ama Gintoki.

"Be-benar kah? Gintoki? Perhatian padaku?"

Akhirnya Hijikata sudah mau duduk di atas bantal duduknya setelah merajuk di pojokan karena tadi dia dimarahi oleh Gintoki. Dia menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada inpektur yang sering dia jadikan lampiasan kekesalannya kalau ada masalah itu.

Yamazaki yang seumur-umur bekerja pada Hijikata itu paham betapa sayangnya Hijikata pada Gintoki. Walaupun terkadang reaksi kimia yang terjadi antara kedua laki-laki itu jika bertemu tidak terlalu baik, namun jodoh siapa yang tahu. Sebelumnya dirinya, yang merupakan asisten pribadi dari Hijikata Toushiro pun tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu mempunyai perasaan pada orang yang biasa dipanggilnya _danna_ itu.

"Padahal aku hanya pulang lima belas menit sekali ke rumah, tapi dia menganggapku itu mengganggunya..."

Yamazaki berkomentar dalam hati _. 'Ya iyalah Fukucho, bisa-bisa itu pintu rusak elu keluar masuk teros cuma mau nengokin danna. Gua juga kalo jadi danna juga kesel keles.'_

Merasa ada yang mengomentari dirinya, alis Hijikata menukik. "Kau mau bilang sesuatu?"

Kepala Yamazaki menggeleng cepat.

Bener, rasa kepekaan Hijikata ngalah-ngalahin kepekaanya _testpack_!

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Anda membelikan _danna_ ponsel?" Usul Yamazaki cepat.

Alis menukik itu kembali normal. "Ponsel?"

Bawahan setia itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau misalnya _danna_ punya ponsel 'kan _Fukucho_ bisa menghubungi _danna_ kapan saja gitu. Tanpa mengganggu _danna_ di rumah."

"Ponsel ya..."

.

.

 **::Tiga hari Kemudian::**

 **Yorozuya Gin-san**

/"Gintoki, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa di rumah baik-baik saja?/

Suara Hijikata berada di seberang sana. Di susul oleh ledakan bom yang memekakkan telinga si penerima telpon, yaitu Gintoki.

"OOYY! BERHENTI NELPONIN GUE SAAT ELO LAGI TUGAS, _BAKA YAROU_!"

Ternyata suara Gintoki yang kesabarannya sudah habis jauh lebih memekkakkan telinga daripada suara bom yang baru saja diledakkan anggota ekstrimis Joui barusan. Sampai-sampai pria bergelar julukan _Oni no Fukucho_ itu menjauhkan ponsel baru miliknya dari telinganya.

Saat ini, Hijikata sedang bertugas untuk melakukan penggerebekan penggelapan obat-obatan dan penyalagunaan obat terlarang yang dilakukan di markas ektrimis Joui yang kasusnya tempo hari belum selesai. Tapi persetan dengan tugasnya, calon ayah itu tetap melakukan kebiasaanya yang tidak hilang-hilang walaupun sudah didamprat oleh istrinya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

/"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sayang."/ Dengan tangkas pria berseragam Shinsengumi itu menangkis serangan-serangan pasukan Joui yang akan dia tangkap sesaat lagi.

"SAYANG MUKE ELU AMPLAS! INI UDAH BERAPA PULUH KALI ELU NELPONIN GUE HARI INI?! GUE KAGAK BISA KERJA GARA-GARA ELO NELPONIN MELULU!"

Marah. Kali ini bukan kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Gintoki.

Jelas dia marah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hijikata menelfonnya dalam selang waktu jeda lima menit sekali. Semenjak Hijikata memberikan ponsel pada Gintoki, dia jarang pulang ke rumah tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tapi tetap sama saja tidak ada perubahan yang berarti bagi suami yang bekerja pada pemerintahan Edo tersebut.

Penyakitnya tetap sama.

Terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gintoki.

Menanggapi emosi istrinya yang meletup-letup, di ujung sana Hijikata tersenyum lembut. /"Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya 'kan? Kau tidak perlu bekerja. Biar saja aku yang bekerja."/

"Ta-tapi...!"

/"Karena... Tugas seorang ayah adalah untuk bekerja dan mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya di rumah." /Sabetan _katana_ Hijikata mampu melumpuhkan musuh yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Seakan ada mata lain yang mengawasi pergerakan musuh itu. Dengan mudah Hijikata melindungi dirinya dari samurai-samurai yang bekerja untuk teroris itu.

Setelah semua penjahat itu dibereskan, dengan bangga dia berkata. /"Kau hanya perlu hidup, demi aku, dan juga calon anak kita."/

Gintoki yang berada di Yorozuya pun terkesima dengan perkataan suaminya barusan. Dia tidak lagi bisa menaikkan intonasi suaranya kepada suaminya yang terdengar tulus dan sungguh-sungguh itu. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu. "Hari ini ponsel siapa yang kau pakai pulsanya untuk menelfonku?" Tanya Gintoki dengan nada suara datar.

"E...Eh itu..."

R.I.P PULSA HAPE YAMAZAKI SAGARU

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi seorang _Oni no Fukucho_ untuk bisa mengetahui keadaan istri tersayangnya.

Termasuk jika batre ponselnya habis, dia akan segera meminjam ponsel Yamazaki, atau Gorilla, atau siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya untuk dia pinjam untuk menelfon Gintoki. Dia mewajibkan untuk menyimpan nomor ponsel istrinya di ponsel anak buahnya.

Selain hambatan batre hape, dia juga sering kehilangan sinyal. Dia sering memaksa anak buahnya untuk mencarikan sinyal di atas atap markas Shinsengumi dengan memerintahkan mereka untuk berdiri seharian di atas sana untuk mencari… sinyal.

Seandainya sinyal dapat diborgol dan ditahan…

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
